


Bringing In The New Year

by brokencasbutt67



Series: Fluff Dialogue Prompts [17]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, Other, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28488330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67
Summary: uhh it's a bit late but hey! at least i'm writing.also a part of the fluff dialogue prompts, which is in italics.
Relationships: Beelzebub & Gabriel (Good Omens), Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Series: Fluff Dialogue Prompts [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1873840
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Bringing In The New Year

Today has been the same as the rest. It’s been cold, it’s been windy, and it’s been rainy. Nothing has suggested that it’s the turn of the decade, yet that’s the most notable thing of the day. 

Gabriel has had a horrible year, as has Beelzebub, so the end of the year is more important than usual for them. They both lost their positions in Heaven and Hell, cast down to live on Earth as mortals forever. Their relationship is still a strange one, they can’t quite place what they are. No longer are they hereditary enemies. Friends seems to be the best term, though Gabriel is becoming more and more aware that what he’s feeling is more than just friends. 

  
The year has been bad, but it’s not that bad, when Gabriel truly thinks about it. He’s become friends with Beelzebub, he’s settled on Earth and he’s much happier than he was when he was leading Heaven. It’s strange, not being able to cast a miracle at the snap of his fingers, but it’s a sacrifice that Gabriel is willing to make.   
  
New Year’s Eve is going to spent how they spend most other nights – watching a movie on the sofa, eating greasy take out food and falling asleep somewhere close to midnight.   
Or they hope so anyway.  
  
6 pm rolls around, and Gabriel orders some takeout food, while Beelzebub goes off to the store to buy some drinks and whatever else they wish for. When they return, Gabriel is in the shower. Beelzebub looks over to the shower with an emotion that they just can’t place, it’s a fondness towards Gabriel that they don’t want to get rid of.   
  
As the evening passes, they sit on the opposing armchairs, watching a movie on the television, though at some point, they shift to sit side by side on the sofa. Gabriel’s warmth comforts Beelzebub more than anything else does. Fireworks fill the sky, and Beelzebub gives a questioning look to Gabriel, though he only shrugs in response. There’s a slight chuckle, and they go to stand out on the balcony of their flat. There’s cheers and fireworks filling the night, and music from the various house parties.   
  
“So, this is the human tradition for celebrating the new year” Gabriel comments, crossing his arms over the balcony. Beelzebub doesn’t say anything, though Gabriel sees the nod. He smiles slightly.  
  
A countdown can be heard, filling both with confusion. Gabriel shrugs, leaning closer to Beelzebub subconsciously. Neither says anything as the countdown gets closer to zero, and the number of fireworks increases.  
  
Gabriel looks over to Beelzebub and smiles fondly. This year has been horrible, but Gabriel’s friendship with Beelzebub has blossomed and he wouldn’t change it for a thing.   
  
With a surge of confidence, Gabriel turns to Beelzebub and kisses them deeply. Beelzebub melts into the kiss, a small smile on their face as they trail their hands up to Gabriel’s hair. Gabriel pulls Beelzebub’s hips closer as the kiss deepens. Fireworks fill the city that surrounds them, though they don’t match the fireworks in Gabriel’s chest. Beelzebub smiles slightly as the kiss is parted, their eyes meeting Gabriel’s.   
  
In spite of his newfound humanity, his eyes are still the pure purple. Since they became mortal, Beelzebub has never seen purple the same – though that could be more relating to their feelings for Gabriel than their mortality. Gabriel smiles slightly, though it’s clear that neither of them knows what to say. Instead, they turn to look at the fireworks again. Beelzebub reaches down and takes Gabriel’s hand in their own.   
  
The awe in Gabriel’s eyes fills Beelzebub with that funny feeling, love. He looks like a child, seeing Christmas lights for the first time, the unbridled joy. Beelzebub smiles slightly, looking down for a few moments.   
  
“Well... talk about bringing in the new year with a bang” they muse, and Gabriel sends them a warm smile. He chuckles slightly, pulling Beelzebub closer. The fireworks continue to fill the night sky for quite some time, though the pair move back inside when the rain begins to fall, as is customary every day in Britain.They sit together on the sofa, flicking the channel to watch some of the New Year’s Eve celebrations from elsewhere in England. Gabriel’s arm rests over Beelzebub’s shoulder, and they shift closer to him.   
  
“I doubt that I’ll get any sleep, but it won’t hurt to try” Beelzebub comments, around a yawn. Gabriel nods and smiles, though he doesn’t want them to move from in his arms.  
Before he can voice as such, Beelzebub has a small smile on their face.   
  
“Feel free to join me” they chuckle, and a moment later, they’re wandering off towards their bedroom. Gabriel smiles and nods. He goes to lock up in the flat, and a few moments later, he’s stepping into Beelzebub’s bedroom. It’s strange to be here. He’s never been in here – bedrooms are heir own space. Beelzebub’s is dark and dingy, yet clean and tidy. He glances over to Beelzebub, who’s already curled up under the duvet, staring up at the ceiling.   
  
“I hope you don’t mind” Gabriel comments.   
  
“As if I would” Beelzebub responds, with a smirk. They watch as Gabriel strips to his underwear before he slides into the bed beside Beelzebub. They shift to curl closer to him, sharing the warmth.   
  
It takes a few moments, but then Gabriel can hear something. He frowns as he tries to hear it again. Sure enough, the noise is repeating after a few moments. Beelzebub chuckles slightly and rests their head on the pillow.   
  
“Do you hear something? _What is that noise?_ ” Gabriel asks. Beelzebub chuckles slightly.   
  
“ _I have to listen to ocean sounds to help me sleep_ ” Beelzebub explains. Gabriel nods, shifting to lay on his side. Beelzebub curls up under his arm, stealing some of his warmth.   
  
“Good night” Beelzebub murmurs, though sleep is already overtaking them.   
  
“Good night, my love” Gabriel responds, pressing a warm kiss to their forehead. He curls closer to Beelzebub and falls asleep. The celebrations outside of the room don’t match Gabriel’s celebrations. 


End file.
